petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (planet)
NOTE! While this page is based on a real-world location, it still contains fictional information. Earth (also known as the world) is the main planet of the Urban Universe and a planet in the Sol system. Notable areas The Moon While the Moon isn't located on Earth, it is in fact a notable part of the Earth, as it causes many notable events. It is far enough from the planet to affect all dimensions. It was formed during the first dimensional split. Vancouver The modern-day city Vancouver is located in an area that connects all four of the modern-day dimensions. When people leave Vancouver, they end up in the dimension the expect to end up, which is the reason why humans haven't noticed anything supernatural yet. The four dimensions Not to be confused with four-dimensional things. Each dimension on Earth exists at the same place at once. Each dimension consists of the whole surface of Earth and the nearby space (the Moon is already far enough not to belong to just one dimension). Each dimension has its own legendary jewel that protects the dimension from uncontrollable light. Earth started out by having just 1 dimension, and had dimensional splits 3 times by the time of the dinosaurs. Dimension connected to space While meteors can end up on any dimension, there is one specific dimension that aliens discover when they first come to Earth, unless they notice inhabitants of other dimensions or if they already know about another dimension. This is also the dimension that is affected when planet collisions happen and only it can be separated in that way. Despite there being a specific dimension connected to space, inhabitants of all dimensions have an equal possibility to go to space and they will always end up in their original dimensions unless they expect to end up in a specific other dimension. Currently, the dimension connected to space is Mobius and small planets such as the Little Planet and the Lost Hex exist in its area. Olympia Olympia is a mysterious area. It is said that life started to exist on that area, but it hasn't been proved yet. It was originally located in Vancouver, but has moved many times. Trivia * Earth is the main planet with the most dimensions, being four. * In 2019, it had the highest population out of all the main planets. However, over 10,000 years earlier, Coruscant had a much larger population than Earth's population in 2019. Behind the Scenes * Earth is so far the only notable planet in Star's fanon universe to be based on and named after a real planet. It should be noted that many fictional planets are also based on Earth and locations on those planets are based on real-world locations. * As of 2018, the dimension names (mostly named after their video game main character inhabitants with one letter taken away) are simply placeholder names and new names are getting thought of. The name "Mobius" is considered as a replacement for Soni (previously Mobius was meant to be the name of one country). Category:Planets Category:Urban Universe Category:Earth (planet) Category:Main planets Category:Real World